


I Am A Camera

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: sceneverse [9]
Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Collars, M/M, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Frank congratulate Gerard on his book release with their own hands-on celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to tabulaxrasa for the beta!

Gerard bursts through the door into Grant's flat looking manic. Frank teeters a bit and steps off the chair he was using to look for a cookbook above the fridge. Gerard waves a postcard at him. "Promos!"

Frank grins and grabs the card from Gerard's hand. "Bad-fucking-ass," Frank says and stretches up to kiss Gerard's cheek. 

"I can't believe it's happening! I can't believe Galerie La Rue agreed to host the launch party, I can't believe -" 

Frank catches a flailing hand and kisses it too. "You deserve it, Gee. You worked really hard on this," Frank says. 

Gerard smiles and takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I did. Okay."

"Do we get to come to this ritzy party?" Frank asks, knowing the answer is yes.

"Um, duh," Gerard says. "Unless you want me to be like, a million times more nervous."

"Nope. I'll even try really hard to behave for a couple hours." 

"Good," Gerard replies, voice going warm.

Frank smirks at him and leans in for a kiss. "Let's go upstairs and show Grant."

"Is he working?" 

"This is a good interruption," Frank assures him.

"Okay," Gerard replies and Frank tugs him toward the stairs. Grant looks up immediately when they come in the door and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at them. Frank just grins and steers Gerard over to the desk. Gerard hands over the card. 

"Would you look at that," Grant murmurs with a wide smile and pulls Gerard down onto his lap. 

"I have a release party," Gerard says. "Posh as shit, all for me."

"You do," Grant replies with a grin and a kiss. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Is he freaking out?" he asks Frank over Gerard's tousled head.

Frank smiles. "Maybe a little, but not too bad." 

"I'm right here," Gerard grumbles. 

"Frank is more likely to produce the correct answer," Grant replies, but kisses down Gerard's neck in apology. 

Gerard huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Not freaking out. Yet."

"Are you amenable to some congratulation instead?" Grant murmurs.

"Yes," Gerard says emphatically. Frank hops up on the desk and watches as Grant kisses the shit out of Gerard. Frank keeps thinking he'll get used to it at some point - watching them - but it hasn't happened yet. At this point, he's beginning to think it won't happen. That this will never stop being amazing to him. He makes a soft noise in his throat. A moment later Grant's eyes meet his.

Frank smiles. "I should probably go back to making dinner."

"We can order in," Gerard suggests softly.

"Okay," Frank agrees and reaches for Gerard's hand. "Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?"

"Not today," Gerard drawls. "I'm all ears." 

Frank smirks and slides off the desk, stepping closer. "I think you're fucking amazing and so damn talented and I am so fucking proud of you I might puke," Frank says seriously. 

"Well that makes me want to make out with you," Gerard sighs. 

"Fuck you, it totally does," Frank tells him.

Gerard grins and tugs Frank closer. "Like, really, really want to make out with you."

"Not stopping you." Frank lets Gerard kiss him then, shivering when fingers hook in the D-ring of one of his cuffs and tug. That's Grant, of course. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose and kisses Gerard back. Fuck, he loves them. 

(There's a picture of him and Grant, that made it to the final draft of Gerard's book. There are one or two of various parts of their bodies, too. Frank flushes every time he sees them, mostly with pleasure.)

As he kisses Gerard, he relishes the pressure of the cuff against his wrist. He loves knowing Grant is there. 

Gerard tangles his fingers in Frank's hair, pulls back enough to press their cheeks together. "Frank," he whispers.

"Yeah?" Frank replies, hands moving to grip Gerard's shoulders. 

He hears Grant chuckle under his breath. They're all really predictable. It's kind of the best thing. 

"I fucking love you," Gerard says. 

"I love you too." Frank kisses his nose and then turns to Grant, finally leaning into the guiding pressure on his wrist. Grant smiles at him and Frank leans in for a kiss. He loves his life. "Let's congratulate Gerard." 

"You mean like we congratulated him when he got the advance copies?" Grant murmurs, amused.

"Exactly like that," Frank replies with a grin. "Well, maybe we could switch up the details."

"I'm pretty okay with most details," Gerard puts in.

"We know," Grant replies. "And since it is you being congratulated, you get to choose."

"I want to watch," Gerard says immediately.

"Just watch?" Grant asks with a smile. 

"Well, I might lend a hand here and there," Gerard replies.

Grant laughs. "That's what I thought. Shall we move to the bedroom, or would you rather we stay here?"

"Here is nice," Gerard says mischievously. 

Frank would roll his eyes but he's already breathing a little fast, so he knows he's not fooling anyone. "What do you want to see, Gerard?" Frank asks quietly. 

"Grant looks comfortable in his chair, but..." Gerard hums. "You should make him...more comfortable."

"You want me to suck him?" Frank asks. "Or ride him? Or something else?"

"Do I get a vote?" Grant laughs.

Frank looks at Gerard, who smiles. "I suppose."

Grant tugs Gerard's ear down to his mouth and murmurs for a moment. Frank steps back a half-step, automatically tucking his hands behind his back. He waits until Grant and Gerard look at him. 

"What can I do?" he asks. 

"You can come over here and get on your knees," Gerard murmurs. "I'll just sit over here and keep an eye on things."

Grant moves his chair further back and Frank kneels in front of him. He flicks a glance up at Grant, waiting for him to say something. Grant just looks back, hands on his own thighs. Frank licks his lips. Okay, no instruction. It's not like he needs it, not for this. 

He lowers his cheek against Grant's thigh for a moment. Grant reaches out to stroke his hair. Frank takes a deep breath and reaches up to open Grant's jeans. Grant's not fully hard yet, and Frank's mouth starts watering. This is his fucking favorite type of blowjob.

He gets the band of Grant's briefs tucked behind his balls and takes Grant's cock in his mouth. Grant makes a pleased little hum. Frank huffs a tiny breath out of his nose and tucks his hands behind him again. "So good, Frankie," Gerard tells him. The truth is, Frank likes doing this without his hands. Likes it when he ends up with raw lips and throat. 

He breathes steadily, working Grant with his lips and tongue as Grant hardens. He feels fingers in his hair again. Grant. One of Gerard's hands cups the back of his neck. Frank shivers a little at the cool fingers and takes a deep breath, then lets Grant's cock fill his throat. He knows Grant will start moving soon, but for now, Frank bobs his head and keeps his suction steady. 

"You look so dirty, Frankie," Gerard whispers. "So good, though. So, so good." Frank hums, pleased with the praise. He can taste Grant now. "Grant," Gerard murmurs. "Tell him."

Grant's fingers tighten in Frank's hair. "Your mouth is so fucking perfect."

Grant's cock is perfect too, not that Frank can tell him right now. He moans instead. 

"You want more, don't you?" Grant asks. 

Frank nods. _Please._

Grant rolls his hips. Really, it's positively gentle. Grant likes to start slow. But the feel of it… fuck. The rest of the room might as well not even be there. Except for Grant. And Gerard. Frank can feel Gerard watching. And his fingers are still on Frank's neck. Sometimes they stray up into the curls that form at the base of his skull. 

Grant thrusts a little harder, fucking up into Frank's mouth, grip firm in Frank's hair in contrast to Gerard's gentle fingers. Frank takes a deep breath through his nose. He presses his tongue against the base of Grant's cock and then pulls back to swirl it around the head. Gerard moans next to them. Frank can't see him. Can't look. Is he touching himself? Fuck. He slides down again, lets Grant's cock nudge against the back of his throat. Grant thrusts again. 

Frank feels a little lightheaded, taking quick little breaths through his nose and clasping one wrist tight with the other hand. Gerard rakes his fingers through the back of Frank's hair. Grant tugs on Frank's fringe after a while. "Suck him too," he murmurs.

Frank pulls off, hauling in one deep breath, giving himself a moment to look at Gerard, flushed with his hand around the base of his cock. But just a moment. He leans down and wraps his lips around the head of Gerard's cock. Gerard moans again. He's fucking loud, always, and Frank loves it.

Frank goes down until his lips meet Gerard's fingers and he sucks. Now Gerard's fingers are the ones tightening in his hair. Gerard moves his hips right away, fast shallow thrusts, breathing heavy. "God, Frank," he whispers. 

They take turns fucking his mouth for a while, caressing his hair, until he moans through spit-slick lips. "Want to _taste_ you," he gasps as he moves back to Grant. 

He can, of course, precome slippery and bitter stringing between his lips and Grant's cock; he licks, mouths at the head, sucks gently, teases the slit with his tongue before letting Grant push into his mouth again. Grant starts thrusting immediately. He's going hard and fast and Frank loves every fucking second of it. He keens in his throat, letting Grant guide his head and angling a glance up to watch Gerard lick his lips and stroke himself.

Grant's hips stutter and Frank knows he's close to coming. Frank wonders if he's going to come now, or pull him off and give him to Gerard again. He hums around Grant's cock, counting his thrusts and freezing as Grant holds him still and comes with a quiet moan, flooding Frank's mouth. Frank swallows most of it, but lets a little dribble down his chin because he knows Gerard likes that. He looks up at Gerard, who's flushed and panting a little.

"Frankie, please," Gerard gasps. He's not ordering anymore. Frank rubs his cheek against Gerard's thigh and curls his tongue around his cock.

Gerard moans and thrusts up. Frank moves his head with Gerard's hips. Gerard cups Frank's cheek as he thrusts. His rhythm is different than Grant's and Frank loves that. Fuck, he just loves everything about this, even how his knees are starting to ache. Even how his jaw is starting to ache. Especially that.

Gerard starts thrusting faster, harder. He moans. 

"Come on, beautiful," Grant murmurs.

Frank keeps sucking. He looks up and watches Grant reach over to stroke Gerard's chest over his shirt. Gerard bites his lip when Grant's fingers slip under the collar. His hips stutter. Frank goes down further until every thrust hits the back of his throat. He closes his eyes and squeezes his wrist with his other hand, breathing shallowly and waiting for Gerard to come. When he starts, Frank pulls back and lets Gerard come on his face. That just makes Gerard groan louder.

Frank sits back on his heels and waits. He can't keep the smug smirk off his face, though. He's honestly not sure what Gerard will do next.

Gerard reaches out and slides his fingers through the mess and touches them to his lips. "Tastes good on you," he says. 

"Does it?" Grant asks, as if he doesn't know, and leans forward to swipe a finger down Frank's cheek. 

Frank catches the tip in his mouth. He sucks his own taste off Grant's finger. Grant moans softly. "You were so good, my darling," he whispers. "What do you want?"

Frank has been so focused on Grant and Gerard that he hasn't even thought about it. All he knows is he wants to be close to them. "I, I - Grant," he begs.

"Come here," Grant says and tugs until Frank is in his lap, facing Gerard. He tips Frank's face back and licks his cheek clean. Frank gets a good grip on Grant's shirt and his own pants leg and holds on tight.

Gerard rests a hand on his knee, strokes up his thigh. "How hard are you, Frankie?"

Frank can only moan. Grant chuckles. "Yes, I thought so."

"So good," Gerard echoes, fingers skimming the ridge of Frank's cock.

Frank moans. "Please," he gasps. 

"Any, any time," Gerard murmurs, sinking to his knees, graceful as fuck. Frank hates him. And also loves him.

Grant wraps an arm around his back and presses his lips against Frank's cheek. "Let's investigate this," Grant murmurs, unbuttoning Frank's jeans one-handed.

Frank gasps when Grant's fingers brush over his cock. Grant chuckles and does it again, a featherlight touch. Frank turns his face and presses it against Grant's neck. He can take the teasing, but if he can, he'll also take the contact _while_ he's being teased. If this leads to kissing Grant's neck, he doesn't think anyone is about to complain.

Grant tugs Frank's briefs down over his cock and wraps it in a loose fist. He feels Gerard's breath on the damp skin and shivers.

"It's time for your reward," Grant murmurs. "Gerard. Suck." Gerard laughs and closes his lips around the head of Frank's cock, sucking gently.

"Fuck," Frank gasps. Grant runs his hand up and down Frank's back. Frank whimpers, and Grant searches out the hem of his shirt and slips a hand underneath. He strokes Frank's stomach just firmly enough not to tickle and then up to pinch one of his nipples. It's still sore from clamps a few days ago and Frank moans. 

"Good or bad?" Grant murmurs.

"Good," Frank says. "Fuck. Do it again?" 

Grant pinches again, and Gerard takes more of Frank's cock in his mouth at the same time. Frank squirms. "Be still," Grant orders, and Frank goes still, except for his lips against Grant's neck. He moans softly again, tasting Grant's skin and rasping his tongue along the stubble there.

Grant rumbles a soft moan and Frank keeps going with lips and tongue. Mostly to distract himself from coming too fast. Gerard nudges Grant's hand aside so he can take Frank's cock down into his throat, and Frank curses against Grant's skin. Gerard and Grant are holding him still, so he can't rock his hips, he just has to take it. He loves it, though. Loves being held down like this. Gerard swallows around him and Frank moans again. 

Gerard pulls back as soon as the sound is out of his mouth, licking lightly at Frank's shaft.

"Gee," Frank gasps. He doesn't say more, even though he wants to beg. If he begs, chances are, Gerard will draw it out even more. 

"You taste good," Gerard tells him before taking Frank into his mouth again.

Grant grabs his chin and leans in to kiss him, tongue sliding against Frank's. Gerard is sucking harder, Grant's mouth is hot, hard, and demanding, and Frank is so fucking close. Grant pinches his nipple again and Frank moans into his mouth. He doesn't even stop kissing Grant - he can't make himself - but mutters, "Pleasepleaseplease," as best he can.

Grant's arm squeezes around his back and Gerard goes down as far as he can again. Frank's going to come, and he's going to come hard. It only takes a few more seconds and his hips stutter up as he comes and Gerard swallows it down. He gasps into Grant's mouth and his eyes squeeze shut and Grant holds him up. Gerard sucks him through his shuddering and when he pulls off, he lays his head on Frank's thigh. 

"Well," Grant finally murmurs, "I have no idea what I was doing before you came in here."

Frank laughs breathlessly. "Good. I like it when we can thoroughly distract you and congratulate Gerard for being fucking awesome."

"I will still be awesome later," Gerard comments from where he's sprawled lazily against Grant's knee.

Grant laughs and reaches out to ruffle his hair. "Of course, beautiful."

Frank snorts. "Maybe you can congratulate me for being awesome this time too, I'm exhausted."

"You were incredible as you always are," Grant tells him. Frank smiles and tucks his face back against Grant's throat.

Gerard slides his hands up and down Frank's thighs for a minute before gently tucking him back into his briefs. "Come on," he says, tugging Frank to his feet and straightening his clothing, "I promised we'd order in."

"Oh right. Pizza? I feel like pizza." 

Gerard laughs. "You always feel like pizza."

They both look at Grant, who's still sitting back in his chair, fly open, clothes rumpled, completely unconcerned. "Fuck," Frank breathes. Grant lifts an eyebrow. "You're the hottest thing, like…ever."

Grant just smiles, looking satisfied with that. 

"Pizza?" Frank finally manages to ask. 

Grant nods. "Pizza is fine." 

"Come downstairs while we wait?" Gerard adds.

"Sure," Grant says and they all finish putting themselves back together. Frank can't help touching his fingers to his tender lips. He catches Grant watching him do it and smiles. Grant laces their fingers together and then draws Gerard in for a hug. "In case it wasn't clear, I'm very proud of you as well."

"I read between the lines," Gerard smiles and nuzzles Grant's jaw.

"Good," Grant replies, takes hold of his chin, and kisses him. 

Frank just watches, because they're gorgeous and they're his and he can sit here and grin at them as much as he wants. They catch him grinning and he grins back before grabbing the phone off the desk. "The usual, or are we feeling adventurous?"

Gerard snorts. Frank swats at him but misses, and Grant wraps an arm around Gerard's waist and laughs at them both. Frank smiles and makes the call. It's going to be a good evening. 

*

"Frank," Grant calls from upstairs. 

Frank puts down his guitar and wanders over to the stairs. "Yes?"

"We should possibly pick some clothes for Gerard's party. Just in case there are any unsightly stains," he says. 

Frank laughs, because while there are occasional unsightly stains, they also own a washing machine. Then he groans in realization. "Grant, do we have to -" 

"You've seen the invitation," Grant reminds him, walking out to the head of the stair wrapped in his dressing gown, which is unfair. "Let's have a look at your suits, darling."

Grant comes down from his office and they go into the bedroom. Frank opens the doors to his wardrobe and stares. "I don't know. I'm terrible at this."

Grant, meanwhile, already seems to have a handful of suits hanging in the front of his closet, and he's in his dressing gown, and - 

"Grant," Frank says, comprehension dawning, "does this have something to do with that call from Gerard earlier?"

"Mmm," Grant replies. "He may be freaking out." 

Frank snorts. "You think? He's driving me a little bit crazy at this point." Grant bites back a smile, and Frank rolls his eyes and goes and flops on the bed. "And by crazy I mean _you will have to cart me off to the funny farm_. Also probably Gerard. Will you visit us there? Think that's allowed?"

Grant laughs and sits on the bed next to Frank. "You'll be fine. And so will Gerard. Anything specific I can do to help?"

"Dress me," Frank replies immediately. 

"That is never a hardship," Grant replies, his voice softening then dropping into the register that makes Frank shiver with anticipation every time. 

Grant leans down to kiss him and then stands again to sift through the clothes in Frank's wardrobe. Frank just sprawls there and watches. He doesn't have that many suits, and the ones he has were mostly picked out with either Grant or Gerard supervising. 

"I think I'll have to see these on," Grant murmurs.

He's seen them all before, but Frank doesn't mind. Especially not if Grant is helping. He sits up and pulls his t-shirt up over his head. Yeah, he pretty much never minds seeing _that_ expression on Grant's face. 

He strips out of everything except his boxer briefs and slips off the bed. "What's first?"

"These pants, I think. If I recall correctly, they're the ones that make your arse look particularly spectacular," Grant says and holds them out. 

Because they are both tight and tailored. Gerard's doing, of course. Frank takes them and slips them on anyway. Grant's not wrong. Not many pairs of pants can do that for his particular arse and he really fucking likes the way they look at him when he wears them. 

Grant steps closer and runs his fingers down the side seams. Frank bites his lip and looks up at Grant's face. "Let's try this shirt first," Grant says and hands him his dark blue dress shirt. "Though I have a feeling I'm going to settle on the green."

Frank shrugs on the blue shirt and buttons it up, but Grant's hands still his fingers before he can tuck it in. Grant does it for him. It shouldn't feel as good as it does. 

"This is a lovely soft shirt," Grant comments, running his hands lightly over the fabric, skimming Frank's chest underneath it. "But I think I'm right. What do you think?" He turns Frank toward the mirror on the back of his wardrobe door.

Frank tilts his head. "I like the green. This one is a little more comfortable, but by the end of the night, it won't matter."

"Why is that?" Grant asks, running his fingers over Frank's neck tattoos.

"'Cause either way, I'll want the shirt off and you or Gerard will he there to do it," Frank says. "Also, I like the way you two look at me when I'm wearing the green."

"It makes your eyes look unreal," Grant says, fingers creeping back under the hem of the blue shirt. "Put it on so we can pick a jacket." He helps Frank out of the blue and hands him the green. Frank shrugs it on and starts buttoning it up. "Yes, there wasn't any other choice, really," Grant says when Frank gets the final button through the slot. 

"Then why are we doing this?" Frank teases. "Because you want to see me naked?" 

"Well, yes," Grant answers nonchalantly. "Also, because you're about to perform the same service for me." It's not a question.

"You have a lot more to choose from than I do," Frank says as he tucks his shirt tails in. 

Grant doesn't answer right away, and when Frank looks up it's because he's staring. "You really do look incredible in that shirt," he murmurs. "I'm going to have a hard time taking it off you later." 

"I think that's a lie," Frank laughs. "Jackets?" 

"Gerard's favorite word," Grant murmurs distractedly, pulling out a few hangers. He lays them on the bed. "Hmm," he says, looking at each in turn. "More difficult. Best put them on."

Frank obediently shrugs the first one on, and it's fine, but he can see it's not Grant's favorite right away. "I'd wear this one to visit my mother," Frank says. 

"Yes, that's precisely the problem. Needs something more." He sets the second one aside without even trying it on and picks up the leather blazer.

At first glance, it looks like a standard blazer. But it fits Frank fucking perfectly and it's leather. And it's got these great details that even a guy like Frank who fails at fashion noticed and loved the first time he tried it on. 

Grant nods. "Yes, that's it. That's perfect. And a plain black tie, unless..."

"Unless?" Frank asks. He can't really think of anything else he owns that will go with the shirt. 

"You don't have to wear a tie, that's all," Grant says, although Frank's not sure it is.

"I kind of like ties, though," Frank admits quietly. 

"And you look a proper gentleman in them," Grant tells him. He reaches out to touch the hollow of Frank's throat.

Frank swallows. "I like how they feel like a collar. Especially when you tie them for me." He sees the tiny flare of Grant's nostrils as he breathes in. "Is that what the 'unless' is about, Grant?"

"Perhaps," Grant murmurs and slides his finger under the collar of the shirt. 

"We talked about this before," Frank murmurs back, swallowing against the pressure of Grant's fingers.

"I know," Grant replies. "And really, a tie would be most appropriate for the party." 

"But you like the thought?" Frank murmurs. "I'm always yours, you know."

"I know," Grant murmurs. "Gods, do I know." He tugs Frank's shirt collar tightly to the side, increasing the pressure on his throat and leans in to kiss him. 

Frank dips his own hand into the front of Grant's dressing gown. "We better get you sorted or I'm gonna get really fucking distracted really fast," Frank murmurs. 

Grant licks his lips. Frank grins and carefully takes off the whole suit. He enjoys how Grant's eyes follow him as he walks to the closet in just his underwear.

He picks out several things he likes. He's not really sure they will go together, but he's willing to see. "Your turn," he hums and turns back to Grant, tugs at the robe belt.

Frank probably should have expected it, but Grant isn't wearing anything under his robe. "Fuck," Frank mutters. Grant smirks and lets him look. 

Frank can't allow himself to look for long or he won't be able to do what Grant wants him to do. He swallows hard and holds out the shirt. The first shirt is white with thin, colorful stripes, the suit a deep slate gray. Grant lets Frank dress him. Frank stares. He looks _good_ , but he doesn't look quite _right_. 

"Darker colors," he says, working the fastenings in reverse. His hands pause at Grant's waist. "Promise me you'll go commando at the party?"

Grant smirks down at him. "Cross my heart." Frank licks his lips. Grant touches his cheek. "Perhaps I'll fuck you in the bathroom at the party," he murmurs. 

"Just say the word," Frank murmurs. 

"The trick would be to not muss you too badly. Do you think you could stay perfectly still and quiet for me?" Grant asks. 

"You know I could," Frank says. He's hard now, completely obvious in his cotton briefs, but he just takes a deep breath. "Let's try another suit."

Grant nods at him, a proud glint in his eye. Frank goes back to the closet and picks a royal blue shirt. Gerard would call it TARDIS blue. He grabs a black suit with tiny pinstripes of black satin thread. 

"I think this is the winner," he tells Grant, "but you know, don't let me sway you." His lips twitch, and Grant chuckles. 

"Convincing."

"You know it." 

"I do happen to think that our shirts would be a rather striking complement to each other," Grant says. 

Frank holds up said shirt so Grant can slip into it, but leans in to kiss his chest instead of buttoning it right away. Grant laces his fingers through the hair on the back of Frank's head for a few moments, then pulls back. Frank starts buttoning. He starts nodding to himself as soon as he fastens the trousers. Grant tugs him over to his tie rack and slides a hand across Frank's stomach as they look at his ties. 

He grabs one that's black with a dark blue paisley design and holds it up. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Grant murmurs, lips touching the side of Frank's neck 

"Maybe some of your fashion sense is finally rubbing off on me," Frank murmurs, tipping his head to the side. 

"I like your fashion sense," Grant tells him, fingers hooking in one cuff. 

"You mean what Zoe calls my grandpa sweaters? And plaid? And stupid t-shirts?" Frank asks a little breathlessly. 

"I like everything about you, darling," Grant murmurs. His hand shifts. "I'd say I'm satisfied with this outfit," he says.

"Shocker," Frank says and sucks in a breath when Grant's hands sneak below the waistband of his underwear. 

"Aren't you an eager little thing," Grant murmurs.

"Your cock does that to me," Frank says. "Also your hands. And the way you were fucking looking at me."

"Undress me and you can have all three, and we won't ruin our suits," Grant tells him with a meaningful smile.

Frank sets to work getting the suit off Grant. It's a lot of fucking effort to put everything away nicely first. But he's trained himself to take time and take care, and he knows Grant loves it, so he makes a little show of it.

When he's done, Grant gives him an approving nod and catches his hips. He stares at Frank's hard cock under his boxer briefs. 

"Please," Frank murmurs. 

"Please what?" Grant makes little circles on Frank's hip ones with his thumbs.

"I want… fuck me?" he asks. Grant's cock is hard and _right there_ and Frank can't think about anything else. 

"All right," Grant murmurs. Then he lets go of Frank, which makes him let out a little unhappy noise. Grant gives him an amused look and goes to pick something up off the dresser - a clip for Frank's cuffs. _Oh._ "Turn around," Grant orders. 

Frank does and holds his wrists together behind his back. Grant clips his cuffs together and maneuvers him toward the bed.   
His hands land on Frank's hips again at the edge of the mattress, tugging Frank's briefs down and off. 

"On your knees, my darling," Grant tells him softly. 

Frank kneels on the bed and Grant pushes gently at the center of Frank's back and he leans over, presses his cheek to the mattress. He can stay like this as long as Grant wants him to, but fuck, he hopes that's not long.

He closes his eyes and centers himself. He listens to Grant, what he's doing. Frank knows he has the lube, so it's not a surprise when two fingers press slowly inside him. Grant fucks him slowly with those fingers but reaches down to wrap his other hand around Frank's cock, which Frank wasn't expecting. He wheezes out a surprised breath. His hips twitch into Grant's fist and back against his fingers. 

Frank moans. The mattress shifts as Grant kneels behind him. 

"This isn't going to be slow," he murmurs.

"Good," Frank says. And then Grant's fingers are gone and his cock is pushing inside Frank. Frank groans and pushes back into it. Grant rests for just a moment before starting to thrust. He's going quick and hard and fucking _perfect_. One of his hands holds Frank's hip steady and the other presses between Frank's shoulder blades. Frank doesn't need to be held down but fuck, he wants it. His cheek presses hard against the duvet. Grant keeps thrusting, cock hitting just right. Frank can't fucking breathe, it's so good. 

He moans Grant's name, pushes back into the thrusts, whimpers as his own cock bobs against his stomach. Grant finds his prostate and Frank gasps; Grant immediately pulls back and thrusts shallowly. Frank moans again, this time with a little frustration. But it still feels so fucking good. 

Grant folds down over Frank's back, pressing Frank's hands between them. "Frankie," he croons in Frank's ear, "ask for what you want."

" _Please_ ," Frank begs. "Please fuck me. Hard. Need you."

He can fucking _feel_ Grant smile against his cheek. Then Grant pulls his hips back until he's nearly pulled out and slams in again. Slowly, the first time, then faster. It's so good, all he can do is close his eyes and _feel_. 

He can hear Grant's noises that way, too, and he needs that more than anything. Grant lets out a small, quiet moan with every thrust. It makes Frank moan in response. 

His hips snap hard, his hands grip hard, and Frank has sparks behind his eyelids with each movement. It's perfect. Exactly what Frank wanted, really. Grant's fingers bite into Frank's hips. 

"Come on, Grant," he gasps.

Grant's hips snap hard against Frank's ass and his cock drives relentlessly against Frank's prostate. He might even come like this.

"Wanna feel it, Grant," he gasps. 

Grant moans and his fingers tighten on Frank's skin. He whispers Frank's name and Frank moans and somehow by the time he feels Grant start to come, he's coming too. He gasps against the duvet and wishes he had his hands so he could touch Grant. 

"Want you," he mumbles nonsensically into the duvet and works on not collapsing into his own wet spot.

Grant's fingers loosen on Frank's hip and he moves to unclip the cuffs. He rolls off of Frank and wraps around his back, but Frank squirms around until they're face to face.

"Love you," Frank murmurs. 

Grant smiles. "And I you." 

Frank lays his palms on Grant's chest, sends one skimming up his neck. Traces his lower lip with a finger. "So much."

"Now that we've got ourselves sorted, perhaps we can help Gerard be a little less anxious about it all," Grant says. 

"By sitting on his head?" Frank asks hopefully.

Grant laughs. "I was thinking more along the lines of sitting on his face."

Frank hums. "Well, that has its advantages."

"Indeed," Grant replies. "Many, in fact." 

"Shuts him up, then he'd be all fucked out and relaxed, means one of us gets his mouth…yeah, lots of advantages," Frank says. 

Grant stretches lazily. "As long as we are on the same page."

Frank leans his head against Grant's chest. "He should he home soon."

"Mmm," Grant hums in agreement into Frank's hair.

"Maybe we can start tonight," Frank murmurs. "Have to clean up and shit first, though." His eyes are drooping, though. 

"There's time," Grant murmurs. 

"Yeah," Frank replies and presses a kiss to Grant's chest. Grant rumbles his pleasure and tugs at the duvet until they're tucked underneath it.

*

Gerard is flitting around the bedroom. He's in his suit pants, but he doesn't have any socks on, his shirt is only half-buttoned, and he can't settle in one place long enough to fix any of it. Frank shoots Grant a meaningful look and puts his tie down, and the two of them corner him.

"Gerard," Frank says. "Calm the fuck down."

Gerard huffs and looks at Grant. "Gerard," Grant repeats evenly, "calm the fuck down."

He scrunches up his nose, but looks between them and takes a deep breath. "I just…" he trails off. 

"We know," Frank says gently. "How about some socks and shoes, and you just remember that this is a party for you?" Frank takes Gerard's hand and squeezes. 

"Yeah," Gerard says. 

"I'll help," Frank promises. He's all ready except for his tie, which he's leaving for Grant. 

Grant watches unapologetically when Frank starts pulling Gerard's clothes to rights. He buttons Gerard's shirt, tucks it in, and sits Gerard down on the bed so he can help with his socks and shoes. By the time he's done, Gerard looks much more relaxed.   
"You're gonna look great, no one will be able to look away," Frank tells him. 

"Dunno about that. You two will be there," Gerard says with a grin. "And you look fucking amazing."

"I'm just waiting for someone to recognize those pictures of my...parts," Frank groans. "Are you sure Galerie La Rue requested those?"

Gerard laughs and pulls him down for a kiss. "If anyone recognizes you from those photos, I'll be fucking shocked."

"I do," Grant points out. Gerard smirks and goes to put his belt and tie on. 

Frank looks at Grant. "You do look fucking amazing," Frank tells him. "Like a goddam wet dream."

Grant smiles and resettles his cuffs. "Then it's a shared dream. Though, are you missing something, darling?" 

"Was waiting for you," Frank says. Grant gives him a soft look and Frank smiles. Gerard stops messing with his hair in the mirror to turn around and watch, which makes Frank swallow extra hard as he hands Grant his black silk tie.

Grant drapes it over his shoulder and pulls up Frank's collar. He drapes the tie around Frank's neck. The knot he ties is fancier than Frank usually does, so it takes longer. Frank doesn't mind. Grant finishes and pulls the collar back down. He takes hold of the knot and tightens it slowly, eyes locked with Frank's. Even Gerard has stopped talking while he watches. This means something to Frank, and he's glad they understand.

Grant makes it tight. Tight enough that Frank will feel it all night. Funny how when he was in Catholic school, he always made his tie as loose as possible and it still felt like it was strangling him. 

Movement in Frank's peripheral vision is Gerard bringing him his blazer and holding it up so Frank can slip into it. Grant buttons him up and leans in to kiss him. It's soft and slow and perfect. "I love tonight," Gerard says when they separate. "Tonight is fantastic." 

Grant and Frank exchange smirks. "It's all for you, of course it's awesome," Frank says and grabs his hips. 

Gerard laughs. "See if I don't just follow you around and stare all night." He pushes his hips against Frank's until Grant swats his ass. 

"Lateness is not awesome."

"That's Gerard's line," Frank says with a laugh. But he's heading for the door. Gerard and Grant follow him, Grant murmuring something into Gerard's ear that makes him smile. It's gonna be a good night, he thinks. And Gerard is gonna fucking _shine_.

*

Galerie La Rue isn't a big place, but Frank is pretty sure from the number of people spilling through the rooms and out into the street that Gerard could have filled it if it was three times the size. Gerard has been doing an amazing job of building his reputation around town. Frank is stupidly proud of him. 

The book is displayed in stacks all over the gallery. Frank keeps finding copies of it open to pictures of him, and he hasn't yet pinpointed who is doing it, but he suspects Tyler. He can't decide if it's weirdly awesome or just weird that Tyler can tell it's him. Then again, Tyler has been out to play parties with him a non-zero number of times. Maybe it's just _normal_ for them. He can deal with that. But he might have to punch Tyler in the arm if he catches him at it. Just because. 

Gerard is in demand, but he checks in with them constantly either from across the room or with a touch as he flits by. Grant mostly stays with Frank, though occasionally readers will come to compliment the foreword he wrote. Everyone from the store and Gerard's family are here, but they don't stay the whole time. It's nice to see them all, though. Gerard's editor gives a nice toast, and Frank notices that Danny from the gallery is pretty consistently talking to what Frank assumes are potential buyers for the prints on display.

"I'm a model," he whispers in Grant's ear. "How fucking weird is that?"

"Not weird at all," Grant replies. "You're fucking gorgeous."

"Says you." But Frank gets a warm flush anyway. "If I had an office, I would buy that photo of you over there in the corner to hang in it," he adds, pointing.

"Buy one anyway," Grant tells him. "You'll have an office one day."

"I ought to go find Gerard and ask for the friends and family discount," Frank jokes, and links his fingers with Grant's. "You make my mouth fucking water in that one," he whispers.

Grant squeezes his fingers. "I would say the same about that one," he says, nodding at a photo of Frank's neck and throat. 

"Because you made that bite mark," Frank laughs, but leans closer.

"I did, didn't I?" Grant sounds unbelievably smug. 

Frank laughs again. "I love you," he says. 

"I love you too," Grant murmurs. "Very much. How's the tie? Too tight?"

"It's fine," Frank says, but Grant's fingers brush the knot anyway, and Frank practically goes cross-eyes trying to watch. Grant presses lightly, but it's enough to make Frank's blood rush in his ears. "Grant," he whispers.

"Later, darling," Grant murmurs in his ear. "I think we'll leave the tie on."

"Not the bathroom?"

"I think Gerard would notice and be disappointed he couldn't join," Grant says and nudges Frank's chin in Gerard's direction. Gerard is looking at them like he wants to eat them up. Frank can't help smiling. Gerard smiles back. Frank gives him a thumbs up and when someone taps on Gerard's shoulder, Frank drags Grant over to Danny. 

"Got your little stickers handy, Danny?" Frank asks.

Danny beams at him. "I definitely do. What can I reserve for you?"

"Number 10 and number 27 from the catalog," Grant tells him. Danny marks down their requests and skitters off to put reserved stickers on the photos. 

"What are you doing with yours?" Frank asks Grant.

"I haven't decided yet. I could put it up in the shop, or my office there. Or my office at home," Grant says. "Do you have a preference?"

"At home is where mine is going," Frank says. The one he picked is a study of Grant's naked back from the shoulders down, a coil of rope dangling from one hand.

"Perhaps we should have you take one of Gerard in a similar style. Make it a triptych," Grant says. 

"But how should we pose him?" Frank muses.

"Hmm," Grant murmurs. "His thighs would be interesting alongside your throat and my back, don't you think?"

"I find them very interesting," Frank says, finding Gerard in the crowd and looking him over until his cheeks go pink.

"He has magnificent thighs," Grant agrees. 

Frank takes a breath. "How much longer?" he whispers. 

"The reception ends at ten," Grant says calmly.

"And what time is it now?" Frank asks. 

"Just after nine," Grant replies. "And how much are you enjoying yourself right now?"

"Um. A lot," Frank confesses and grabs a glass of champagne from a nearby tray. "But I bet I'd be enjoying myself more at home. And we could have Gerard to ourselves again." He takes his time sipping the champagne though, because he knows that Gerard is enjoying himself, and this is his thing they're at, and. Well, patience and shit. He's getting better at patience. Especially since he knows what's waiting for him at the end of the night. He hopes it involves a lot of Gerard, because he's been so busy, they've missed lots of opportunities to be together.

Everything should calm down a bit now that the book is actually out. Well, until Gerard makes another book. Or Grant. "Or me," Frank mutters.

"Or you, what, darling?" Grant asks. 

"Just thinking about how everything will only be calm until one of us gets published again."

"Are you planning on joining us?" Grant's eyes are suddenly sparkling with interest. 

"Dunno. Might try," Frank says, attempting to sound casual. 

"That would be fantastic, Frankie," Grant grins his broadest grin, which never fails to make Frank's stomach flip from sheer delight. He squeezes Frank's hand. 

"I was thinking something about Jersey. Don't know what yet. Need to practice my photography more."

"Sounds like field trips," Grant says, pulling Frank's hand to his lips. "Any time you want."

"I miss Jersey," Frank confesses. "I know it's like, right there. But it's different."

"I understand," Grant tells him. "Really, I do." He tugs Frank over to a wall of Gerard's photos. "So someday we'll have a coffee-table book of these lovely nudes and one of your photos. I like it."

"You haven't taken us to Scotland yet," Frank says. "We should go."

"I would love that," Grant says. "It's been far too long since I've gone, myself."

"Then let's plan on it. As soon as we can," Frank says. 

"All right." Grant tips Frank's face up for a kiss. Frank smiles into the kiss and finishes off his champagne when Grant pulls away. 

"He's so fucking happy," Frank murmurs. 

"Let's go over there," Grant says.

Frank nods and they walk toward where Gerard is talking animatedly with several people. His smile gets twice as wide when they get there.

"Hey, Gee," Frank says. Gerard reaches for his hand and tugs him close. Frank leans against his side. "Nice party. We bought some prints, we think this artist is going places."

Gerard beams. "Yeah?" 

"Absolutely," Grant says, squeezing Gerard's shoulder. 

"So do we," says the man Gerard was talking to.

Frank grins at the man and kisses Gerard's cheek. "See? You're awesome." 

"I'm pretty convinced after tonight," Gerard jokes.

"Good," Grant says. "You deserve it." 

"Hello, by the way," the man adds. "I recognize you, Mr. Morrison." He offers a hand. 

"Hello," Grant says with a smile and reaches out to shake his hand. 

"I'm Matt. It's great to meet you."

"And you," Grant says genuinely. 

Matt wraps an arm around the waist of the pretty redhead next to him. "And this is my wife, Kelly. We've been fans for years."

She shakes hands too. "A pleasure. We're really enjoying ourselves." 

"Tell Danny," Gerard says. "He's the magic."

Frank elbows Gerard. "He may have organized it, but I'm pretty sure the magic is all you." Gerard smiles at him. Frank offers his hand to Matt and Kelly. "I'm Frank. Glad you're enjoying the party."

"Sorry, I should have…this is Frankie," Gerard says. "One of the loves of my life." Frank just smiles and tries not to blush.

They end up talking with Matt and Kelly until the gallery starts clearing out and Danny is surreptitiously starting to clean things up. Grant hands them his card before they leave. "Give us a call or stop by the shop sometime, we'd love to have you over for dinner."

Frank nods and Gerard agrees as well. It'd be fun. And Frank loves cooking for people.

Once they're out the door, Frank, Gerard, and Grant get tangled in a three-way look. "Time to catch a cab, I think," Grant says, recovering first.

"Fuck yes," Frank says fervently. Grant hails a cab and all three of them pile in. They stick Gerard in the middle, and he talks the entire ride home about the show, things people said, things people bought. Frank laces their fingers together and listens. Before too long, they're paying the cab driver and Grant is letting them into their building. 

"I don't know why I was nervous," Gerard says as Grant opens the door, and Frank groans. 

"Oh my god, Gerard."

Grant laughs and nudges them over to the elevator. When they get inside and the doors close, Gerard takes both of Frank's hands and looks him in the eye. "Sorry I made you crazy."

"I'm getting used to it," Frank deadpans.

Gerard rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Frank. "You two have been so amazing. Since the start of this. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anything I can do for you, I will," Frank tells him seriously.

"As will I," Grant says and captures Gerard's lips for his own kiss. 

They get off at their own floor - more like Frank steers a smiling Grant and a giggling Gerard out of the elevator. He unlocks the door to the apartment and Grant pins Gerard against the wall. 

"You looked so lovely tonight, smiling at all those people," he says against Gerard's cheek.

"It felt pretty fucking good," Gerard breathes. "Better with you and Frank there."

"We liked watching," Grant says.

"Definitely," Frank says and steadies himself on the door as he toes off his shoes. 

"You two looked awfully cozy," Gerard says.

"We talked a lot," Frank says. "We're going to Scotland soon. I made him promise."

"I could use a vacation," Gerard says, tilting his head as Grant puts his lips to Gerard's neck.

"I think we all could. And I want to see Scotland," Frank says. "See what made Grant Grant."

Grant muffles a laugh against Gerard's neck. "That was a long process."

"But it started there," Gerard says. 

"Yes, yes," Grant says. "You'd think you two were interested in me or something." He steps back to look at them both with a little smirk.

"A bit," Frank says and attempts to keep a straight face while shrugging diffidently. It doesn't work. 

"Brat," Grant says fondly. "Gerard, what shall I do with him?"

"Hmm," Gerard murmurs, giving Frank an appraising look. "Tie him up and use a switch on him?"

"He was very good boy tonight, but it's your night, love," Grant reminds him.

Gerard leans against Grant and looks at Frank. "Shibari?" he asks. "While you fuck his mouth and I fuck his ass?" 

Frank makes a little noise. They do this on purpose, the two of them, knowing all along that it's not like he's going to say no. They know what he likes. 

Grant smirks at him. "Yes, I think that will do nicely."

"That'll do nicely," Frank mouths silently, turning and heading for the bedroom. He listens to the sound of them taking off their shoes and jackets behind him. He stands at the foot of the bed and closes his eyes. He takes several breaths, centering himself.

Gerard is running on the high of tonight, and Grant's feeling playful, that much is clear. He loves it when they're in these kinds of moods. And fuck, he's turned on already, getting hard in his fancy pants. 

Someone has come up behind him and is appreciating those fancy pants with their hands. Frank isn't actually sure who. When lips slide up his neck and close around his earlobe, he realizes it's Gerard. He hears Grant open a drawer. Probably to get the rope. 

"Hottest guys in the place, all mine," Gerard whispers.

"All yours," Frank says. 

Gerard lifts Frank's hand from where it's still at his side and pulls it to his cheek. "Touch me," he orders. 

Frank obeys, sliding his hand back to comb through Gerard's hair, kissing the line of his jaw. Gerard nuzzles back. "You're pretty fucking hot yourself," Frank tells him. 

Gerard slips his hand around to the front of Frank's body, cupping his dick. "I see you're enjoying this."

"Fuck yeah," Frank moans. "Want you both so fucking much."

"You're going to get us," Gerard murmurs, nipping at Frank's ear again.

"Counting on it," Frank replies. 

"How much do you love being taken by both of us?" Gerard whispers. 

Frank laughs. "You have to ask?" 

"I think he wants an answer," Grant murmurs, stepping close on Frank's other side.

"Fuck," Frank breathes. "So fucking much. Feels like I'm being taken over and fuckin'… filled up."

Grant tips Frank's chin up with a hand and kisses him. He already feels like he's being taken over. It's fucking amazing. He breathes and kisses back. Grant's hand settles on his throat, over the knot of his tie, and presses gently. Frank moans. 

"Shall we leave your tie on, love? Perhaps tighten it up a bit more?"

"Let's," Gerard murmurs. "The rest of this has to come off, though."

Frank just nods and together, they start stripping off his layers. It doesn't take long, since he'd already gotten a head start. When they get everything but the tie off, Grant steps in front of him and slowly, slowly tightens it. 

It's surprising how much tighter it can get with no collar between the silk and his skin. Frank swallows against the pressure and breathes deep and slow. It feels amazing. Grant caresses the skin of his throat again, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Time for rope."

Frank nods. "Where do you want me?" 

"On the bed," Grant tells him. "Kneel there so we can tie you."

Frank crawls up onto the bed and kneels in the center. His eyes fall on the tie that's dangling down onto the bed. He watches Grant hand off the rope to Gerard, who clips off Frank's cuffs and wraps him into a quick chest harness. Grant circles to face Frank. 

"Hmm," he murmurs. "Yes, that will do." He takes hold of the tie and moves closer to Frank, half-hard cock brushing against Frank's lips. 

"You can just give him the collar, you know," Gerard sighs, hands settling on Frank's hips. Frank breathes deep and looks up at Grant, who is looking thoughtfully at Gerard. 

"I suppose I could," Grant finally answers. 

"It… I wouldn't feel left out or whatever," Gerard says. "It wouldn't bother me. Sorry for bringing it up, but -" 

Gerard's hand caresses Frank's lower back. He looks over his shoulder. Jesus Christ, he loves Gerard so fucking much. He can see in his eyes how much Gerard wants them to have this if they want it. 

"Love you," Frank tells him, then turns back to Grant, nuzzling his bare hip.

"I love you too," Gerard murmurs. 

Grant runs his fingers through Frank's hair. "Well?" Grant whispers. "You needn't if you're unsure."

"I've probably been sure since I walked into your office for my interview," Frank says automatically, because duh.

Grant strokes his cheek. "I love you," he says and moves off the bed. He opens one of his drawers and pulls out a box. Frank raises an eyebrow. He can't tell if this is just something Grant has had around or if it's...well. It is special, whatever else it is.

When Grant gets back to the bed, he kneels in front of Frank. "I bought this for you… a long time ago. When it was mostly just a hope, but I saw it and thought of you and couldn't pass it up."

Frank nods silently, watching his face. He opens the box and pulls out a simple black strip of leather with an equally simple fastener. Nothing big or showy and easily concealed. He shows Frank the clasp. "It's engraved." Frank looks closer. It's just an F and a G twisted together. Which, of course, for them... 

"Thank you," Frank whispers.

Grant wraps it around his neck and fastens it closed. Frank takes a deep breath and lets it out. That feels good. Feels right. Grant tips up his chin to kiss him. "I think I'll leave the tie on for tonight," Grant murmurs. 

"I like it," says Gerard, twisting it around so it drapes down Frank's spine and giving it a little tug. 

Frank moans. "Fuck, so do I." 

"Good," Gerard says with amusement - and plenty of fondness. "Grant, any more presents hiding in your drawer for Frankie, or are we moving on?"

Frank watches Grant smile at him, full of fondness and love. "Not a thing. Don't think I've forgotten that this is _your_ night."

"I like sharing," Gerard says, fingers wandering down over the curve of Frank's ass and making him gasp a little.

Grant chuckles. "Do you?" 

"With the right people," Gerard amends. Frank snickers. Gerard pinches his thigh. Frank moans just for show. He knows they both like hearing him. 

Grant, still on his knees by the bed, tugs Frank closer to kiss him. Gerard steadies him with a hand on his hip. Gerard keeps a steady hand on Frank's tie and slides his other hand up to tug on the rope over Frank's back.

Frank lets Gerard tug him up. Gerard bites his shoulder. "Gonna get the lube. Maybe a plug to open you up with. Yeah?"

"Yesssss," Frank hisses. "Take such good care of me." 

"And you take good care of Grant." Gerard kisses him and lets go of the rope. Frank leans his forehead against Grant's hip and licks along the side of his cock.

Grant lets out a breath and strokes his fingers through Frank's hair. He's getting harder with the attention, cock curving up against his belly. Frank fucking loves the way it looks, the way Grant tastes. He keeps licking, swirling his tongue over every small vein, every mark. Grant murmurs directions every so often but mostly just strokes Frank's hair. Frank's concentrating so hard on what he's doing that he gasps when he feels Gerard touch his thighs again.

Grant moves his hand down Frank's neck and slides a finger between the collar and Frank's skin. Frank swallows against it, pushing his head against Grant and groaning his name. "Suck me, darling," Grant whispers.

Frank moans and takes Grant's cock fully in his mouth just as Gerard presses the tip of a toy against his ass. He doesn't move, just holds steady as Gerard works it in, tongue swirling around Grant's shaft. Gerard gets it in all the way and fuck, it's good. 

It's better when Gerard starts touching him. He strokes the smooth skin behind Frank's balls, traces a circle where the plug stretches him wide. Frank draws in several deep breaths through his nose, tongue stilling on Grant's cock. 

"You're distracting him, Gerard," Grant murmurs. He still sounds completely in control of himself, and Frank smiles inwardly and starts sucking. He tries to concentrate more, but Gerard is touching him everywhere. Grant keeps tugging on his collar. Frank thinks Grant is maybe more obsessed with it than even he is. And Gerard is - fuck, pulling the plug out and shuffling closer and gripping Frank's hips.

He slides in easy and fast and Frank moans around Grant's cock. Gerard in this mood will go hard and fast. Frank fucking loves it, but he wants this to be good for them all. He lifts up a bit so he can get a better angle on Grant, so Grant can fuck his mouth. His abs are burning a little, trying to hold himself up. He breathes in and closes his eyes. He can do this. 

He can feel Grant and Gerard's fingers tangling in the ropes. He wonders if they're kissing. He hopes so. And then they start fucking him. When they move in tandem like this, Frank can't think straight. All he can do is feel. Blood is rushing through his ears and he just sucks Grant and thrusts back against Gerard. It's the most motion he's capable of, and he hopes it's enough.

They're both moaning. Frank can hear them kissing now. He breathes through his nose and keeps going. Grant's fingers tug at his hair. Gerard's hands skim up and down his sides. He's so fucking hard and with every stroke they take, his cock swings below him and he wants friction, wants more. He won't get it until they decide it's time. It's unreal - even now - how hot that is to him.

He swallows around Grant's cock and listens with satisfaction as he moans. Grant has been patient tonight too, after all. He loves them so fucking much and his body feels so good. He hopes they're feeling just as good. He keeps sucking and realizes with each movement and each moan that Grant's about to come.

Frank goes down again, swallows around Grant and works him with his throat. Grant's fingers pull his hair tight and he comes. Gerard pulls him upright when Grant's cock slips out of his mouth, but Grant's there immediately, hand covering the collar and mouth pressing hungrily to Frank's. Frank kisses him back, sloppy and perfect. 

Gerard drives into him and his cock feels even fucking better at this angle. He wraps a hand around Frank's cock, too, which makes him whine happily. Every time he thrusts, Gerard pushes Frank's cock through his hand and Frank knows he's a hair's breadth away from coming. He melts against Grant, trusting the hand in his hair and the one on his throat to hold him back. 

"Gee," he moans.

"Frankie," Gerard gasps and flicks his thumb over the head of Frank's cock. 

"He's there, Gerard," Grant murmurs. Gerard buries his face in Frank's neck and thrusts one last time. Frank feels him start coming and that sends him over the edge. Gerard bites down hard enough on the curve of his neck to leave a serious mark. 

Frank's still kissing Grant so he can't make much of a sound, but he makes a hell of a mess of Gerard's hand. Gerard clings to him as he pants into Frank's neck. 

"Woah," he says after a moment. Frank laughs, and even Grant chuckles. "I love you," Gerard adds.

"Love you too," Frank murmurs. Grant reaches around him to touch Gerard. 

"You are so loved," he says. He and Gerard start unwinding Frank's various ropes and tie. When his arms are let free, Grant rubs them up and down and Gerard drops kisses on his shoulders. He also wipes his hand on Frank's stomach, which is gross but not unexpected, because Gerard. Frank just can't stop smiling.

Eventually, they get cleaned up and Frank settles himself on Grant's chest. Gerard stretches out beside them, a foot hooked over Frank's and his face buried in a pillow. He's clearly crashing. 

Grant's still playing with the collar a little. It makes Frank smile. He knows that soon he won't even notice that he's wearing it anymore, but for now, he's going to enjoy how it feels around his neck. 

"You're such a faker," he whispers to Grant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Grant mutters with a wink. 

"Sure you don't." Frank presses closer. 

"I don't think I realized how _very_ much I wanted it until I put it on you," Grant murmurs and kisses him. 

"Next thing I know Gerard's going to want more pictures." 

"Gerard always wants more pictures," Gerard mutters, proving he's not actually asleep yet. Frank slips into the space between Grant and Gerard and kisses Gerard's shoulder. Gerard cuddles against him. "We should do some more shoots soon," he says sleepily. "I like working with you." 

"Me too," Frank says. "Also, we have to go to Tyler's show next week so I can shoot it."

"Rad," Gerard says. "I forgot about that." 

Frank's excited. Gig photos are a new thing for him. He really fucking enjoys doing them. He's still working out how to get the best shots with the lighting, but it's fun and he always gets a few good ones, even if it's part accident. 

He still wants to do a book on Jersey. Maybe he hasn't totally decided on his direction yet, but that's okay. He's got his guys and he knows whatever he decides, they'll support him. That's all that matters to him at this point. 

"You're thinking," Grant murmurs in his ear. "I can tell." 

"Just glad to have my guys," Frank tells him. 

"Me too," Gerard says immediately. 

"Me...three," Grant finishes with a chuckle. His hand settles on Frank's waist and his lips just below Frank's ear. "This was a spectacular night," Grant murmurs. 

"We order those special for Gerard," Frank quips.

"Absolutely," Grant says. 

"Love you guys," Gerard whispers. 

"Yes, love," Grant murmurs, reaching over Frank to touch Gerard's chest.

Frank closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The collar tightens a little bit with the breath and he smiles. That's one thing he's always sure of - he's theirs and they're his. It's a good life and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
